The XFiles Movie 2 : The Future is Here
by mer007
Summary: Mulder and Scully have spent nine years "fighting the future" now it's here w this POST TRUTH MOVIE
1. Act I: Scene I

The X-files II:  
The Future is Here  
Act I: Scene I  
  
Author's Note: I have been fascinated with post truth stories for a long time, and hearing rumors of a second movie only made me more excited. So here I go!  
  
10:42pm March 25, 2004 Elk Lake, Oregon  
  
"The end is coming! Repent of your sins now, now before it's too late!" a young man said on the stage to the audience before him. He was dressed in a freshly pressed, gray suit and red stripped tie. His shinny, black hair was slicked back, and he had a fresh-trimmed goatee.  
  
There was a murmur amongst the crowd of nearly a thousand followed shortly after by an applause and a few amens. The man looked down at his leather bound bible and continued "Look, he is coming with the clouds, and every eye will see him, even those—"the man continued.  
  
Suddenly the man and the crowd disappeared with a click and a flash of light, "I'm not listening to this crap!" said a large, rounded man as he turned off his TV set.  
  
"End of the world my ass! There's never anythin' good on that box of shit!" he said as he struggled to get out of his lazy-boy and stand up. He had on a dirty sleeveless t-shirt and what hair he had left on his head was even grimier then the floor of his trailer.  
  
All-of-a-sudden there came a loud crash from outside the filthy trailer house, "What the hell?" the main said as he shifted through the mess to look through the window.  
  
Outside in a ten foot wide crater was a burning object about the size of trash can, "What in the name of hell is that?"  
  
The man slowly made his way down the crumbling steps outside and across the yard to the crater, he still held a beer can in one hand. He finished it as he looked down wide-eyed at the massive hole in his yard. A small terrier with dirty white fur appeared below him growling. The man threw the can in the flames as he said "Shut-up damn dog!... Man this is crap! Now I really do live in a hole! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!"  
  
The dog just continued to bark and growl, not at the object, but at the ground in front of it. A black, oily substance moved rapidly in their direction. "What dog?!" he yelled at the dog again.  
  
The man turned to see the black oil moving about the ground. It reached his feet as he said "Oh shit!"  
  
He fell to his knees as it moved up into his body. Screaming, he looked up at the night sky, dozens of shooting stars passing over head. The black oil ran underneath his skin like slugs to his head, and took over his eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
3:56am March 26th, 2004 Monica Reyes Residence (Outside D.C.)  
  
"What are you doing here John?" Monica said sleepily as she opened the door for him to come in.  
  
"I know it's late—or early but I just received information about mysterious meteoroid activity on the northwest coast." John said trying to explain.  
  
"Yes John but couldn't this have waited until I got into the office?"  
  
"No actually it couldn't, I heard that Scully and Mulder were spotted there. They've concentrated the search in the area around Elk Lake, Oregon. I wouldn't have thought we could do anything except when I received this late last night while I was working in the office."  
  
He handed her a plain white envelope labeled JOHN DOGGET, FBI. John continued as she took out a small scribbled note, "It was slipped underneath the door, I couldn't catch the man who left it but I'm sure it's from him."  
  
Monica flicked on a light next to her and read it aloud, "'Agent John Dogget- The Future is Here – We're safe- Need help- first case- I want to believe' What? 'The Future is Here' 'first case' 'I want to believe'? What does this mean John, it's just a bunch of random words?!"  
  
"It's a message from Mulder, 'I want to believe' that's the poster in our office!" John said almost excitedly.  
  
"Are you sure? Why would they even contact us? We haven't heard from them in almost two years! What does 'first case' refer to?"  
  
"I know, it confused me at first, but then I looked through Mulder's old case files. The first case he investigated with Scully was in northwest Oregon."  
  
"So the rumors were true, they are in Oregon! But John, why would they be there?"  
  
"I'm thinking that Mulder never quite gave up on his search for the truth."  
  
"Well then I'll pack my bags!" Monica said as she turned to go get her things.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You sent them a message! How?" Scully said worriedly.  
  
"I had to get word to them Scully, we're running out of places to hide, and most of all money. And I'm pretty sure this thing in Elk Lake is related to the invasion. It's happening Scully." Mulder said as he turned his head from the road to look at her for a second.  
  
They were speeding down the highway on their way to Elk Lake. Scully looked surprisingly well groomed for being on the road for nineteen months, but Mulder's hair was getting long, his bangs were down to his eyes, and his face was unshaven. But both of them looked tired, tired of being on the run.  
  
"Mulder you know going to Elk Lake isn't going to help anything. We're not even sure that agent Reyes and Dogget got the note."  
  
Mulder looked at her for a moment again and then looked back at the road. He placed his hand in her's and smiled and held it tightly, "I know you're tired of this Scully, but there's got to be something we can do."  
  
He looked at her again and placed a hand on her face. "Mulder pay attention to the road." Scully said with a smile.  
  
Suddenly the semi truck in front of them stopped. "Mulder the truck!" Scully screamed. Mulder slammed on the breaks and swerved the car to the right to avoid a collision. But the truck driver had slammed on the breaks and turned as well to avoid a car speeding down the highway in his direction, so the side of the truck was headed their way.  
  
Mulder and Scully braced themselves as the car slammed into the truck. Mulder looked into Scully's summer green eyes one last time before it all went black. The car was crumpled and flipped several times before it finally came to a stop on the shoulder, Mulder's limp hand still gripping Scully's.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
I'm so evil! Ha... ha... ha... 


	2. Act I: Scene II

The X-files II:  
The Future is Here  
Act I: Scene II  
  
8:58am March 26, 2004 Elk Lake, Oregon  
  
"As far as I can tell this man died of an explosion." said the coroner to Monica and John as he looked over some notes "See here..." he pointed to a massive bloody hole in the large man's abdomen, "Burns... I believe that he fell into the crater in his yard and some sort of explosion took out this area."  
  
"But that does make sense..." Monica said as she examined it closer "It looks like something was inside this man. The burns look totally unrelated to the hole in his stomach... Look at it, it was something massive."  
  
"Monica can I talk to you?" John said as he pulled her to the side. "Mulder and Scully investigated a case where a Native American man was supposed to have killed a man in his home by doing something similar to this."  
  
"Yes, but what the relation here John?" Monica said.  
  
"Well Mulder suspected that it wasn't the act of a Native American man, or anything human. He speculated that it was in fact an alien that had grown inside the man. They also speculated that the fast development was brought on by heat. Mulder followed this supposed alien to the heating core of a air-conditioning company nearby."  
  
"Wow John I didn't expect that you'd believe something like that. I know we've seen a lot since we took over in the X-files but that's going way out there."  
  
"Well if it's not that, it's someone trying to make it look like it. But for some strange reason it just makes since."  
  
Monica looked at him strangely as she took out her cell phone that had rung. "What? Who is this? Wait I have a bad connection... hello?"  
  
"Agent Reyes--*static* --lp get-- *static* --highway *static* Mul—Scu— *line goes dead*"  
  
"Who was that?" John asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think it may have been Mulder...I think they're in trouble."  
  
"What did they say?!" John asked urgently.  
  
"My cell phone isn't getting good reception out here but there somewhere on the highway."  
  
"Well the only major highway on this side of the state is interstate 5."  
  
"Sorry for eavesdropping but I couldn't help but hear you guys talking. There's was a major accident on interstate 5 early this morning. The police just made it out there an hour ago according to the radio."  
  
"What do you mean? What would take the authorities so long to make it to a major accident?!" Monica said surprised.  
  
"You guys haven't heard? There's been a huge out-break in all the major cities along that highway!" said the coroner.  
  
"What do you mean an out-break?!" John asked.  
  
"I'm not sure... that's why I have to leave. I've just been called in to Portland, they have over four hundred dead in a hospital there."  
  
"What? Four hundred!" Monica and John said in unison.  
  
But he didn't say anymore and he left. John and Monica left the morgue and went out to the car. They sped off down the road towards interstate 5.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on we need a teem over here!" Mulder could hear an EMC say.  
  
He tried to lift his head to look outside the crumpled car. After nearly four hours help had come. "Help!" Mulder struggled to yell but his head hurt like hell.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder said.  
  
The car was upside down in a wet ditch and Scully was face down beside him blood stained her fiery orange hair. But she didn't move when Mulder spoke.  
  
"We need help here! Help!" Mulder screamed as he struggled to move closer to Scully, "Scully? Scully?"  
  
A tear fell down his cheek as he spotted her necklace hanging from a scrap of metal next to what was left of the window. A drop of blood drips from the cross like a tear for an angel shot down.  
  
***TO BE CONTINUED***  
  
Do you hate me? Ha ha ha! 


	3. Act I: Scene III

The X-files II:  
The Future is Here  
Act I: Scene III  
  
NOTE: I've been getting a lot of so-called "corrections" in my reviews that Scully has blue eyes. I'm not being a sore loser here but you're WRONG! At times her eyes look blue but they are green. I spent HOURS on the internet answering the question by looking at pictures. Finally I found my OFFICIAL GUIDE TO THE X-FILES, on page 264 it says EYES: GREEN!!!! If you don't believe me read the book it's "The Truth is Out There: the Official Guide to the X-files Volume 1." by Brain Lowry, HarperCollins Publishers copyright 1995.  
  
Sorry....now we can continue  
  
"Where am I?" Mulder asked dazedly as he awoke.  
  
"Your in a private clinic in outside of Roseburg, Oregon." Monica said as John tried to hold him down when he tried to sit up.  
  
"Where's Scully?" he said before painfully grabbing his head. "What happened?"  
  
"You were in an accident... we found you just in time before the cops found you." Monica continued.  
  
"But where's Scully? Is she okay? The ambulance took so long to come...why? Did she make it? She wouldn't say anything...did she d—"  
  
"Calm down Mr. Mulder!" John said still struggling to hold him down, "Scully's still alive she had some serious trauma to her head and a few broken ribs so she's in intensive care but they think that she'll be okay. But..."  
  
"But what? What John?" Mulder insisted. "She's not a vegetable! She's not paralyzed! What's wrong?"  
  
"No Mulder..." Monica said slowly "I saw her an hour ago...other than the pain she was in high spirits. She's much better than yesterday..."  
  
"What aren't you guys telling me?" Mulder demanded.  
  
"We don't have much time Mr. Mulder we've got to get you out of here before the doctor finds out who you are."  
  
Mulder sat up straight, wincing and holding his head as he did, "If you don't tell me what the hell you're hiding now I'm going to..."  
  
"Okay Mulder just lay down your much to injured to be having such a fit!" Monica nearly yelled at him to be heard "The doctor says that there's not much hope that the baby will survive..."  
  
"What the hell?! What baby?!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The cameras flashed as the president walked up on the stage and behind the podium. "Mr. President?" could be heard by nearly every reporter and journalist in the room. The president had a grim and solemn look on his face and his exhaustion was evident by the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"My fellow Americans..." he started with the classic saying "As you already know three days ago I called out a state of national emergency in northwestern, Oregon. FEMA, the federal emergency management agency soon took over the area in an effort to prevent the spread of the disease that has been called the new black plague. I'm asking from the people of America to have patience with our governments attempts to resolve the situation.  
  
"As of an hour ago I received word from FEMA stationed in Portland, Oregon that it has run out of medical supplies and that the disease has spread to Washington state, west Idaho and northern California. Blood drives are being set up all along the eastern coast. I, the president, only ask that you not panic and have patienc—"  
  
Skinner couldn't stand it anymore so he left the room. Besides he had to get back to the office and check and see if agents Reyes and Dogget have reported in on their case in Oregon. He had wondered why they had suddenly went off halfway across the country. They hadn't investigated an x-files case in over two months and they were almost going to be closed.  
  
Skinner walked into his office and tossed his jacket on a chair and pulled his coffee mug up to his lips before he noticed the person in the dark corner of the room.  
  
"Gibson Praise? What the heck are you doing here?" Skinner said surprised as he nearly spit his coffee all over himself.  
  
"It's happened...it's begun, they're here." Gibson said in an almost eerie voice.  
  
"Who's here? And how did you get in here?"  
  
"It's easy when you can read people's thoughts. I've heard them Mr. Skinner they're here and they're after Mr. Mulder and Ms. Scully. They told me...they're a danger to their plans."  
  
"What do you mean? What plans?"  
  
"The invader's... the aliens. Mulder and Scully are a danger to their plans to take over and make the human's a slave race."  
  
"How could they be a danger?"  
  
"They hold the key to the human survival."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. ActI: Scene IV

The X-files II:  
The Future is Here  
Act I: Scene IV  
  
Upon viewer request...he shaves...LOL.  
  
7:34am Michael Dalton, M.D., Private Clinic April 1st, 2004  
  
Mulder stared deeply into his reflection in the mirror. He glanced down into the sink and rinsed his razor. He hadn't had a spare moment for nearly two years, and now all he had was time, time to think about all that happened. But all that he saw in his mind was her necklace swinging gently in the breeze hanging from the car.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid!" he screamed at the mirror.  
  
"The crash caused serious damage to her internal organs...with today's modern medicine they're almost sure they can save her...but they can't do anything in time to save the unborn baby." Mulder could still hear Monica's voice echoing in his head. "I'm sorry Mulder..."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me!" he screamed again as he threw the razor to the floor.  
  
"I...didn't know what to say..." Mulder could hear Scully's weak voice behind him.  
  
He twirled around and there in the door way was Scully in a wheel chair. "Scully?..." he said uneasily "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't believe it myself for the longest time..."she said as she looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Scully..." Mulder said as he kneeled down and put his arms around her. "I thought I lost you...you can't imagine the thoughts that went through my head when I woke up in that car."  
  
She put her arms around him and held him tight "It's not your fault Mulder... and I should have told you, but you know how impossible it is. I'm barren...but I missed my period three times! Now I know for sure. I just was waiting for the right moment...but you know what our life's been like."  
  
Mulder kneeled back and looked into her beautiful eyes, "I'm just disappointed that you felt you couldn't trust me. With all we've been through Scully I'd think you would have told me something so important."  
  
Looking into his eyes only filled her with more guilt and the tears fell freely from her eyes, "I just...I kept thinking about William...I couldn't go through that all over again. I don't want to give up another child."  
  
"I know I miss him too, but it was for his own safety Scully. ...But how can you ever forgive me for what I've done now." He said as he looked down at her belly.  
  
"Mulder..." Scully said as she grabbed him again, "You've done nothing."  
  
"Is that A.D. Skinner?" John said to Monica as he looked down the hallway, they were just outside Mulder's room.  
  
"Who is he with?" Monica said as she left him to walk down the hall in that direction.  
  
"Assistant Director Skinner? What are you doing here? What are you doing here with Gibson Praise?"  
  
"Are Mulder and Scully here?" he said insistently. "We've got to get them out of here NOW!"  
  
"Wait a second..." John said as he held him back "Neither of them are in the condition to travel, besides we're in a private clinic here...there's no way anyone could have found their location so quickly."  
  
"Agent Dogget it's not who's after them but what. We've got to get them out of here!" Skinner said as he shoved him out of the way.  
  
But John persisted "Just wait one second here and explain."  
  
"John there's no time—"Skinner yelled.  
  
"Mrs. Scully's pregnant... that's why they don't want her to travel... it could kill the baby. She's in there talking to Mulder, when she should be in a bed resting." Gibson said while he looked at Monica.  
  
"What?!" Mulder said in astonishment.  
  
"Yes..." Scully said with the light back in her eyes and a smile like no other on her face "We're going to have a baby!"  
  
"Holy shit!" he said trying to hold back his excitement unsuccessfully.  
  
He kissed her without another thought. And for one moment both their worries slipped away into pure happiness. And for one perfect moment, the end of the world was nonexistent.  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED* 


	5. Act I: Scene V

The X-files II:  
The Future is Here  
Act I: Scene V  
  
7:52am Michael Dalton, M.D., Private Clinic April 1st, 2004  
  
Skinner finally bust through them and into Mulder's room, and found them still in their embrace. "If you two could keep off of each other then we could get the hell out of here."  
  
"Well what a nice hello Skinner...we don't see you in more then two years and then you barge in here and interrupt us." Mulder said with a laugh before he saw his face, "You still have to be the boss don't you— What the heck is wrong?"  
  
"Gibson can explain while we get out of here." Skinner said as he turned Scully's wheelchair in the direction of the door.  
  
"Hello honey how are you?" Scully said in the voice she always spoke to kids.  
  
"You don't have any idea what's going on now." Gibson said staring in her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
John, Monica, Mulder, Scully, Skinner, and Gibson all ran out the main entrance to Skinner's van. But before they could get halfway to the car a doctor ran out. "I will not permit you to take this patient out of my clinic! She and her baby are not fit for travel. This woman needs to be my clinic for bed rest and treatment."  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but we have no choice." Skinner said.  
  
"You haven't even checked this patient out, how do I know that this is not against her will?" the doctor continued yelling.  
  
"Look at her! She's conscious, she isn't resisting! We've got to get the hell out of here Mr.!" Mulder screamed at him.  
  
"No she is not in any condition to be going anywhere!" he persisted.  
  
"No! I think I'll be the one saying what we'll do or not do!" Mulder said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the young doctor's head.  
  
"Mulder! What has gotten into you...put the gun down!" Scully said as she grabbed his spare hand.  
  
The sweat dripped down his face as he lowered the gun. He put a hand to his head in frustration. "Mulder just get in the car..." Scully said trying to calm him. The doctor still in shock did nothing as they all piled in and slammed the door shut.  
  
As soon as they sped off Scully looked at Gibson and Skinner "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"It's a long story." Skinner said simply.  
  
"I think we're going to have a lot of time." John said as he drove.  
  
"Well..." Monica said deciding to take the first turn, "Since you've been on the run a lot of things have been happening."  
  
"I figured." Mulder said shortly.  
  
"A lot of things..." she continued, "All over the world...certain signs."  
  
"Monica could you stop being so vague and just spit it out!" Mulder said agitatedly.  
  
"According to the bible there are many signs that tell of the ending to come. A moon of blood, an eclipse, earthquakes, poisoned waters, the four angels that bring death, famine, judgment, etc." Monica said.  
  
"Yes...that's all from the book of Revelations." Scully said, "But what does that have to do with it? Last I knew this 'end of the world' was being brought on by an alien race trying to inhabit the earth."  
  
"Yes it is..." Gibson said, "What Monica, as well as many others, believes is that the alien race could be the ones to fulfill these prophecies. They could be the four angel's that purge the earth of all the sin. Those who read into this kind of stuff predict that there are four alien races fighting over possession of the earth. And that each plan to destroy all humans, for all have sinned."  
  
"Wait just a second here... slow down...your telling me that these aliens and this virus is merely God's purging of the earth? That's bullshit!" Mulder said still aggravated.  
  
"Not all believe this but the invasion is taking a similar pattern to that written of in the bible." Monica said.  
  
"Wait...a few years ago I studied the markings on an object I believed was an extraterrestrial spacecraft. With the help of another scientist I managed to decode some of the writings. They included a mapping of the human genome as well as ancient texts from the Bible, and the Koran..." Scully voice drifted off as she came to a conclusion she didn't want to believe.  
  
"What Ms. Scully was going to say was that maybe rather than these alien's being God's wrath, that perhaps God was the creation of these creatures. But being a catholic... this challenges her beliefs."  
  
"This story time is going to have to wait for later. We've got trouble." John interrupted.  
  
"Shit the cops!" Mulder said "Just great."  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED* 


	6. Act II: Scene I

The X-Files II:  
The Future is Here  
Act II: Scene I  
  
10:30 am April 1st, 2004 Interstate 5, Oregon  
  
"Just our luck!" Mulder said pissed.  
  
"They're looking for Mulder and Scully. They think that they're the one's responsible for the outbreak. They still think that this is a terrorist attack." Gibson said to John and Monica.  
  
"There's no way to get around the road block." John said with agitation.  
  
"That man!" Gibson said suddenly as he pointed to the sherif, "He's not human."  
  
"But we're almost to the south border...has it spread this quickly?"  
  
"Yes..." Gibson said solemnly "But this man has not been infected he's the bounty hunter. He just spotted our van..."  
  
"Shit we've got to get the hell out of here!" Skinner chimed in.  
  
"John turn this car around!" Mulder insisted.  
  
"There's nothing that I can do!" John yelled.  
  
"He knows we're in this van." Gibson said with fear in his eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Panic rules the streets in the cities of Oregon. Many say it is the end." A male reporter yelled into the microphone as he struggled to be heard over the crowd. He continued speaking at the shaking camera. "The recent breakout of the disease known oh to well as the "new black plague" has caused the people of this rural state to result to violence. Many hospitals in the area of Portland are no longer taking any new patients."  
  
Suddenly the reporter was interrupted by the sudden shaking of the ground. The screaming only got louder around him. The people scattered like a flock of chased pigeons. The tall apartment building behind him collapsed all of a sudden and a huge wave of dust and debris rushed his way. "Oh shit!" his voice could just barely be heard over the nearly deafening noise.  
  
No another two seconds had passed when a large crack in the street raced towards him and the camera man. Just as the reporters face filled with utter panic as he ran the large hole swallowed him up in the darkness and the camera went black.  
  
"Mr. President this has gone to far." said a gray haired man in a trim suit to the president as they stood in his office.  
  
The president sat at his desk holding his head in despair. "What the heck am I supposed to do?"  
  
Suddenly the phone rang the president paused for a moment someone was calling him directly. "Hello?" he said in an unsure voice.  
  
"Who is it?" the gray haired man insisted.  
  
"You! This is all your damn fault!" the president said to the person on the phone ignoring his advisor. "What do you mean there's no hope but with the children?!"  
  
Suddenly another man walked into the office, "We're running a trace on the call, it will only be a few more seconds."  
  
"Why are you letting this happen?" the president said angrily, "What about the vaccine? You promised me a vaccine six months ago!"  
  
"Only six more seconds! He's in D.C.!" the man said with his ear to a cell phone.  
  
"Damn it!" the president said as the line went dead.  
  
"What did he mean by 'there's no hope but with the children?'" the president's advisor said insistently.  
  
"He said even if we do take the proper precautions, or evacuate the 'lighthouses' there's no hope for us, only in the children." the president responded as he tried to put it all together.  
  
"But Sir the first to go were the children, they disappeared with the first signs! How can our only hope be in them?!"  
  
The president pushed a button on his phone and a recording of the call played back, "We have the children—"the president pushed it again and it paused.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Skinner jumped out of the front passenger's seat and opened the van door. Mulder jumped out and helped Scully down. But they had no time to unload the wheelchair so they ran off into the field to the side of the road.  
  
John jumped out of the car and fired the gun at the bounty hunter in attempt to distract him. But he didn't even flinch as the bullet sped into his gut. Another shot hit him in the head and jolted him some. But overall neither Monica, Skinner, or John could do anything to stop him.  
  
Mulder and Scully had only made it, limping slightly, a few dozen yards and were just entering the forest. The bounty hunter was right on their tail as they struggled through the trees. All of a sudden Scully fell to the ground, pulling Mulder down as well, as the bounty hunter took a lunge at her.  
  
"Mulder help!" Scully cried as she struggled to get free, but she couldn't see him for the bounty hunter was on top of her, his hands around her neck, trying his hardest to keep her still as he choked her. "Mulder help!" Scully tried to say again as the last air slipped from her lungs.  
  
"Muld—"she said right before she went limp and her eyes clouded over.  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED*  
  
You hate me now don't you? 


	7. Act II: Scene II

The X-Files II:  
The Future is Here  
Act II: Scene II  
  
"Mulder help!" Scully cried as she struggled to get free, but she couldn't see him for the bounty hunter was on top of her, his hands around her neck, trying his hardest to keep her still as he choked her. "Mulder help!" Scully tried to say again as the last air slipped from her lungs.  
  
"Muld—"she said right before she went limp and her eyes clouded over.  
  
*****  
  
Suddenly a sharp stick pierced the back of the bounty hunter's neck and he collapsed on top of her, green acid pouring out. Mulder was breathing hard, from the running, which was dangerous because of the toxic fumes. He quickly dragged Scully out from under him and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Shit Scully! Don't you die on me." Mulder said to her.  
  
Suddenly she took a breath, and smiled at him "You better stop that swearing before the baby comes."  
  
"Damn you Scully, you scared the shit out of me!" Mulder yelled at her.  
  
"I got you big time." she whispered nearly out of breath, and rubbing her neck.  
  
"Are you okay Scully?" he said softly as he helped her up.  
  
"What do you mean the whole choking thing?" she said almost laughing, "It wasn't the first time someone's tried to kill me."  
  
"Okay let's get the hell—I mean lets get out of here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Paris, Rome, London, Detroit, Toronto, Quebec City, New York, Sidney, Hong Kong, in every city around the world the children have disappeared." said a reporter with a microphone up to his bushy beard. "Panic has struck the human race with every child on record disappearing out of nowhere from every home in the world. Within two days this impossible, and tragic event has caused riots, violence, panic, sorrow, deaths, and yes even war.  
  
"In a historically short time, only 21 hours over fifteen countries have randomly proclaimed war. Who's to blame? Who could possible dream up and carry out such a terrible attack on the families of the world? Is it possible that this is an organized terrorist attack, or is it instead the end of the world—"  
  
"What the hell happened?" said a man in a black suit as he clicked off the television and crushed his cigarette butt into the ash tray on top of it?  
  
"What the hell do you mean? You were the one who was supposed to make sure that at little as possible got out to the public!" said another man, one of the many syndicate members gathered in the dark room.  
  
"How do you keep this kind of thing from the public you jackass!" the smoking man said as he lit another cigarette.  
  
Another man, a large man with dark gray hair, interrupted "Shut up you two...we've got a bigger problem...they've obviously realized their weakness. How did they find out that we have the vaccine?"  
  
"That damn Scully and Mulder!" the smoking man said.  
  
"You're no better than C.G.B. Spender, Wilkenson!" the large man said, "How the hell could you loose Gibson Praise! He's probably ran and told them all they need to know by now!"  
  
"What the hell do we care? If we let them be they could save the human race anyway!" Wilkenson said.  
  
"Because they could also ruin our whole project! If we don't behave you know what they've threatened to do!" the large man said.  
  
"You guys are all a bunch of lunatics...there's no hope no matter what the hell anyone does. You old fool, you really think they keep up their part of the deal if we behave. Just look what they just did... they already broke the deal!"  
  
"We still have the vaccine..." the large man said.  
  
"That damn juice wouldn't save a lab rat!" Wilkenson said, "So it worked on a few kids...they can even tie their own shoes...how are they going to survive the alien invasion?"  
  
"What about Zion-X? There's hope there." said a mysterious man in the dark corner.  
  
* * * * * 12:20am April 2nd, 2004  
  
"I can't go any father..." Scully said breathing hard.  
  
Mulder was exhausted himself but he said, "We've got to keep going..."  
  
"But where are we going Mulder?" Scully said with a gasp.  
  
"We've got to get to Zion-X." he said as he paused for a moment.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I catch my breath."  
  
They plopped down on the ground and leaned against a tree. But not before long they heard voices. "Crap..." Mulder said "The cops are after us...we've got to keep going."  
  
"Mulder—I can't..." Scully said as she looked tiredly into his eyes, they had been running from them all day.  
  
Mulder stood up and picked her up and went on. "No Mulder you can't carry me!"  
  
"I've done it before..." he said remembering Antarctica, "Besides I'm going to need some practice." He said this last line with a meek smile.  
  
"What?!" Scully asked not quite sure he meant what she thought he did.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. ActII: Scene III

The X-Files II:  
The Future is Here  
Act II: Scene III  
  
"Where the heck are they?" Monica said a little exasperated.  
  
"They're just ahead of us, I'm sure of it." John said.  
  
"Wait, where did Gibson go?" Skinner said suddenly.  
  
"He was just ahead of us a second ago." Monica said looking about worriedly.  
  
"They think we're the cops." Gibson said as he appeared out from behind the brush in front of him. "They're not going to stop until they get to Zion-X.  
  
"What the heck is Zion-X?!" Skinner said.  
  
"It's a safe house for abductees. There's something in the canyon around it that is deadly to the alien race, it's similar to the mineral that destroys super-soldiers."  
  
"But where exactly is this place, and how come we've never heard of it before?" Monica asked.  
  
"It was only discovered recently....a bunch of UFO junkies found it by studying the locations of the so-called light houses for the alien attack."  
  
"But where is this place Gibson?" John insisted.  
  
"No-one knows for sure...people just sense it somehow...all I know for sure is that it's north. It has to do with the magnetic field of the earth."  
  
"How can we be sure this boy knows what he's talking about?!" John said as he turned to Skinner and Monica.  
  
"I can hear them..." Gibson explained "They're here...not far away...they're looking for Mulder and Scully...they know that they are somehow a threat to their plans."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mulder was still carrying Scully through the dark forest an hour later. From the look on his face you would expect Mulder to collapse on the spot, but he continued on full speed. Suddenly a bright light-blue light shown down on them.  
  
Mulder dropped Scully in surprise, but she fortunately landed on her feet. They both froze for a moment as the large alien craft moved towards them over top the trees. It stopped directly over them, it's three lights concentrating on the very spot they stood.  
  
"Scully..." Mulder said looking at her "RUN!"  
  
But before they could move they were being lifted into the craft. "NO NOT AGAIN!" Scully cried remembering all they had done to her in the past, she knew for sure that she would not live through this one.  
  
Mulder tried to grab her hand as they got closer to the space craft. "I love you... don't be scared."  
  
But as they entered the craft Scully disappeared from Mulder's view, "NO! Scully!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. chx

Sorry this story has been discontinued.

NewStory

"X-13: Last Chance"

Will replace the following stories:

The X-files Movie 2

Truth Search

True Emotions

X-13 shall incorporate any part of the above stories if and only if you send me an email! See my bio page for my email address!


End file.
